


Life worth living

by darkness100



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied Jin/Shino, M/M, Oral Sex, Sword polish used as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So while Fuu is out working hard the boys finally figure some things out.<br/>I always thought that they had such a strong relationship so this story kinda represents that for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life worth living

"You went to see her again didn't you?"  
Mugen's casual voice made Jin look up from where he had been polishing his sword. Fuu was out working tonight so it was just the two of them. The look on Mugen's face made Jin start back a little. It didn't matter if his voice was calm; his face was a storm cloud. As Jin nodded silently Mugen's eyebrows scrunched down and made his face look even more furious. But for some reason Jin detected a sense of…..sadness? This made him curious enough to ask,

"Why does this matter bother you?" Mugen winced at his question, his face becoming a little clearer as if he had made it so. 

"Man, I don't give a shit who you fuck it's just that you're spending the money we need and Fuu's on my back about it." Jin snorted silently as he knew that was an outright lie. For some reason Mugen disliked him going to Shino, or as Jin remembered, Kohana now. Jin had just been intrigued by the bold woman who had showed him how to make grilled eel and then horrified that she was being enslaved as a whore to pay for her husband's misdeeds. He went to see her and she had pressed the issue. They ended up having sex and afterwards he told her that he didn't want that from her. All he wanted was to talk with her and help her plot an escape. He admired her for Kami's sake not head over heels in love with her. Jin looked over at Mugen who was fiddling around with the fire and rolled his eyes. Mugen was probably jealous because he thought Jin was getting some tail and he wasn't.

"Mugen." Mugen looked over with a 'huh' expression.

"We are not involved like that. I am attempting to help Shino escape because I don't think someone like her should have to be in a situation like this. I am not in love with her nor do I have any intentions of being intimate with her."

"Hey man, like I said I got no prob if you bang some chick." But even as Mugen said this Jin noticed that he looked somewhat… relieved?! Ok, now Jin was really confused. If Mugen was jealous, he would be joking that Jin wasn't getting any either or some other form of jest. But he just went back to the fire and he certainly wouldn't be relieved! Jin set his sword aside and got up, silently walking over to where Mugen crouched. He sat down behind Mugen and tapped him on the shoulder. Mugen turned around so fast that they almost head butted each other.

"Whaa??!!" Mugen yelped as he ass-planted hard on the floor. 

"Aww man, what the hell did ja sneak up on me for? Scared the crap outta me!"

"A little tense are we?" Jin replied. Mugen flushed and looked down. Jin's eye brows drew together in confusion. Mugen acted like he was embarrassed or afraid to look at him. Wait… wait a minute, Mugen being pissed because he thought Jin was intimate with Shino, being relieved when he said he wasn't… Jin reached over and grabbed Mugen by the front of his shirt, hauling him nose to nose.

"WHA…" Was all Mugen got out before Jin sealed their lips together with a kiss. Mugen pressed his tongue against Jin's lips and Jin opened them to accommodate. Then, Mugen was on top of him kissing him like a starved man. Jin reactions weren’t any better, he should have been able to stay on top but instead his traitorous hands were going under Mugen's top and taking it off. Mugen sat back, pulling Jin up with him. Within seconds they had both lost all of their clothing and Jin was on top of Mugen. Well, in between Mugen's legs to be exact. 

"I've wanted to do this for awhile you know." Jin confessed. Mugen just smirked as Jin licked the top of his cock, and then pressed butterfly kisses all down the shaft. Soon he had Mugen writhing in need and when he finally slipped the tip into his hot mouth Mugen let out some fairly loud expletives. Jin sucked hard and swirled his tongue, making sure to dip into Mugen's slit a few times. Soon Mugen was jerking his hips in an effort to gain more friction. Jin slipped his hand around Mugen's shaft and started a rough pace while keeping his mouth at work. Mugen groaned and then salty liquid shot into Jin's mouth. He made an imaginary face at the taste but figured that it was worth it to see Mugen like this. He was splayed out, sweaty and gasping, his erection still jerking in Jin's grasp. Jin grabbed the sword polish he had been using with a minute shrug, crude but effective. He poured some on his fingers and worked two into Mugen's hole while the man was still relaxed. Mugen moaned at the intrusion but didn't flinch away in pain so Jin started stretching and preparing him. Soon, Mugen was moving his hips with Jin's fingers. Keeping his fingers in Mugen, Jin leaned up and whispered in Mugen's ear,

"Pick one, rough or gentle." Mugen just rolled his eyes. He pulled Jin fingers out and rolled over, bending to show his now gleaming hole. He gave Jin a look as if to say 'what do you think moron!' and braced himself on the floor. Jin almost came from seeing Mugen on all fours, ready for him. He slicked up his cock and lined himself up. As he slowly eased the head inside, Mugen jerked back, embedding all of Jin's cock inside him. Jin's nails broke the skin where they were clamped on Mugen's hips.

"Y-You Bastard." Jin ground out trying not to cum.

"Just move already before I die of old age. I ain't no virgin and I don't break easy." Mugen drawled back. Jin rolled his eyes at Mugen's usual lack of finesse. But if hard and rough was what he wanted then Jin would comply. Jin pulled almost out and then thrust back in at a bone-jarring pace. He thought he heard Mugen mutter something that sounded like 'about time' before they were both engrossed in the sound of moaning and the slap of flesh meeting flesh. As Jin was getting close he reached down and pumped Mugen's cock in time with his thrusts, no way was he cumming before Mugen. Just as Jin thought he was going to lose it; Mugen stiffened underneath him, arched his back and screamed out Jin's name as his seed splashed onto the floor. Jin climaxed soon after, Mugen's hole spasming and milking his cock as if it didn't want to miss a drop. They fell to the floor in a sweaty, sticky pile. Jin leaned over and kissed Mugen gently on the shoulder then awkwardly Mugen shifted slightly and managed to kiss him on the lips.As they lay there kissing a bond was formed, they would die for each other and at the end of this the only way they would die would be by the other's hand. It was a bond of pride and something that words cannot explain. Something that cannot be described, only felt and embraced. It can make you strong or weak, happy or sad, angry or joyful but above all it makes you feel like life is finally worth living.


End file.
